lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Monarchy of Lenovo
The monarchy of the Lenovan Emp'''ire commonly referred to as the '''Lenovan monarchy, is the constitutional monarchy of the Lenovan Empire , its dependencies (the Kingdoms of Pandora, Genovia, the Daxam, Almora, Ilvar,and the Archduchy of Elmar)and its overseas territories. The current monarch and head of state is Emperor Frederick II, who ascended the throne in 3049. The monarch and their immediate family undertake various official, ceremonial, diplomatic and representational duties. As the monarchy is constitutional, the monarch is limited to non-partisan functions such as bestowing honors and swearing in the elected Chancellor. The monarch is the supreme commander-in-chief of the Lenovan Armed Forces. Though the ultimate formal executive authority over the government of the Lenovan Empire is still by and through the monarch's imperial prerogative, these powers may only be used according to laws enacted in Senate and, in practice, within the constraints of convention and precedent. The Imperial House of Blake founded over 3,000 years ago consists of many branches which still maintain the surname of Blake has been ruled by the Dorneham branch for the last 1500 years since the death of the main branch, but all the branches still descend from the first Emperor Jeylon the Blessed. The current monarch Emperor Frederick has reigned since the death of his mother Empress Gloria the Beloved in 3049. Emperor Frederick the II current title and styles are his Imperial and Royal Saintly Majesty by the Grace of Rao Emperor of Lenovo, King of Genovia, King of the Daxam, King of Almora, King of Pandora, King of Ilvar, King of Mandalore,Archduke of the Elmar, Protector of the Faith and the Faithful Lord of Kandor. Constitutional role In the codified Constitution of the Lenovan Empire, the monarch (otherwise referred to as the sovereign or "His/Her Imperial Majesty abbreviated H.I.M is the head of state. The Emperors image is used to signify Lenovan sovereignty and government authority—his profile, for instance, appearing on currency,1 and his portrait in government buildings.2 The sovereign is further both mentioned in and the subject of songs, loyal toasts, and salutes. "Rao Save the Emperor, alternatively, "Rao Save the Empress)the Lenovan national anthem.3 Oaths of allegiance are made to the Emperor and his lawful successors. The monarch takes some direct part in government. The decisions to exercise sovereign powers are delegated from the monarch, either by statute or by convention, to ministers or officers of the Crown, or other public bodies, exclusive of the monarch personally. Thus the acts of state done in the name of the Crown, such as Crown Appointments, even if personally performed by the monarch, such as the Emperors Speech and the State Opening of the Senate depend upon decisions made in the palace: * Legislative power is exercised by the Emperor in-Senate, by and with the advice and consent of the Senate, the House of Peers and the House of Deputies. * Executive power is exercised by His Majesty's Government, which comprises secretaries primarily the Chancellor and the Cabinet. They have the direction of the Armed Forces of the Crown, the Civil Service and other Crown Servants such as the Diplomatic and Secret Services (the Emperor receives all foreign intelligence reports before the Cabinet does. * The Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Great Wolf (Iravian: Meest Oude en Meest Nobele Orde van de Grote Wolf) is an order of chivalry founded by Emperor Robert the Great in 1028 and regarded as the most prestigious Lenovo order of chivalry (though in precedence inferior to the military Katherinian Cross) in the Lenovan Empire. It is dedicated to the image and arms of Saint Johannes, Hasselt's patron saint. * The Church of Lenovo, of which the monarch is the head, has its own legislative, judicial and executive structures. * Powers independent of government are legally granted to other public bodies by statute or Statutory Instrument such as an Order in The Imperial Advisory Council, or kept in monarchs reserve powers. The sovereign's role as a constitutional monarch is largely limited to non-partisan functions, such as granting honours. This role has been recognised since the 10th century. The constitutional writer Walter Baylor identified the monarchy in 1867 as the "efficient part" rather than the "dignified part" of government Dissolution of the Senate The monarch could in theory unilaterally dismiss the Chancellor, but in practice the Chancellor's term nowadays comes to an end only by electoral defeat, death, or end of term. The last monarch to remove the Chancellor was William IV, who dismissed Lord Caglan in 1834.The Fixed-term Senate Act 1900 removed the monarch's authority to dissolve Parliament; however the Act specifically retained the monarch's power of prorogation, which is a regular feature of the parliamentary calendar. Imperial prerogative Some of the government's executive authority is nominally vested in the sovereign and is known as the imperial prerogative. The monarch acts within the constraints of the constitution and precedent, exercising prerogative only on the advice of the Chancellor, or the Imperial Advisory Council. In practice, prerogative powers are exercised only on their advice – the Chancellor, and the sovereign, have control. The monarch holds a weekly audience with the Chancellor; no records of these audiences are taken and the proceedings remain fully confidential. The monarch may express his or her views, but, as a constitutional ruler, must ultimately accept the decisions of the Chancellor and the Cabinet. In Voltage's words: "the sovereign has, under a constitutional monarchy … three rights – the right to be consulted, the right to command, and the right to warn. Although the imperial prerogative is extensive and parliamentary approval is not formally required for its exercise, it is limited. Many Crown prerogatives have fallen out of use or have been permanently transferred to Senate. For example, the monarch cannot impose and collect new taxes; such an action requires the authorisation of an Act of Senate. According to a senatory report, "The Crown cannot invent new prerogative powers", and the Senate can override any prerogative power by passing legislation.17 The royal prerogative includes the powers to appoint and dismiss ministers, regulate the civil service, issue passports, declare war, make peace, direct the actions of the military, and negotiate and ratify treaties, alliances, and international agreements. However, a treaty cannot alter the domestic laws of the Empire; an Act of Senate is necessary in such cases. The monarch is the Head of the Armed Forces (the Imperial Navy, the Imperial Army, Imperial Starfighter Corps, Imperial Police Corps and the Imperial Guard), and accredits Lenovan High Commissioners and ambassadors, and receives heads of missions from foreign states. It is the prerogative of the monarch to summon and prorogue the Senate. Each parliamentary session begins with the monarch's summons. The new senatory session is marked by the State Opening of the Senate, during which the sovereign reads the Speech from the throne in a joint session in the House of Deputies, outlining the Government's legislative agenda. Prorogation usually occurs about one year after a session begins, and formally concludes the session.19 Dissolution ends a parliamentary term, and is followed by a general election for all seats in the House of Deputies. A general election is normally held every five years after the previous one under the Fixed-term Senate Act 1900, but can be held sooner if the chancellor loses a motion of confidence, or if two-thirds of the members of the Senate vote to hold an early election. Before a bill passed by the legislative Houses can become law, imperial assent (the monarch's approval) is required. The monarch has a similar relationship with the devolved governments of Pandora, Ivaria,Genovia,Daxam and Elmar. The sovereign appoints the First Ministers of Pandora,Genovia,Daxam,Almora,Ilvar and Elmar on the nomination from their respective parliaments. In Pandoran matters, the sovereign acts on the advice of the Pandoran Government. However, as devolution is more limited in Elmar in Elmari matters the sovereign acts on the advice of the Lord Protector of Elmar and the Elmari cabinet. The sovereign can veto any law passed by any parliaments if he or she chooses. The sovereign is deemed the "fount of justice"; although the sovereign does not personally rule in judicial cases, judicial functions are performed in his or her name. For instance, prosecutions are brought on the monarch's behalf, and courts derive their authority from the Crown. The common law holds that the sovereign "can do no wrong"; the monarch cannot be prosecuted for criminal offences. The Crown Proceedings Act 1901 allows civil lawsuits against the Crown in its public capacity (that is, lawsuits against the government), but not lawsuits against the monarch personally. The sovereign exercises the "prerogative of mercy", which is used to pardon convicted offenders or reduce sentences. The monarch is the "fount of honour", the source of all honours and dignities in the Empire and its Dominions. The Crown creates all peerages, appoints members of the orders of chivalry, grants knighthoods and awards other honours. Although peerages and most other honours are granted on the advice of the Imperial Advisory Council, some honours are within the personal gift of the sovereign, and are not granted on council advice. The monarch alone appoints members of the Order of the Great Wolf, the Order of the Blake, the Imperial Glorian Order and the Katherinian Cross. History Although the Emperor has been a symbol of continuity with the past, the degree of power exercised by the Emperor has varied considerably throughout Lenovan history. In the early 7th century, the Emperor had begun to be called the "Son of Raos Grace". Origin The title of Emperor was borrowed from Alberia being derived from Alberian characters and was retroactively applied to the legendary Lenovan rulers who reigned before the 7th–8th centuries AD.8 According to the traditional account of Raos tablets Lenovo was founded by Emperor Jeylon in in 980 BC. Modern historians agree that the Emperor Jeylon 990 BC is the first for which contemporary historiography is able to assign verifiable dates. Archaeological information about the earliest historical rulers of Lenovo may lie within the ancient tombs known as citadels constructed between the early 3rd century and the early 7th century AD. However, since the Modern period, the Imperial Advisory Council has refused to open the tombs to the public nor to archaeologists, citing their desire not to disturb the spirits of the past Emperors. In December 2036, the Imperial Advisory Council reversed its position and decided to allow researchers to enter some of the tombs with no restrictions Relation to the Church of Lenovo The sovereign is the Supreme Governor of the established Church of Lenovo. Archbishops and bishops are appointed by the monarch, on the advice of the High Septon, who chooses the appointee from a list of nominees prepared by a Church Commission. The Crown's role in the Church of Lenovo is purely spiritual the most senior clergyman, the Archbishop of Kandor, is the spiritual leader of the Church. The monarch takes an oath to preserve the Church of Pandora and he or she holds the power to appoint the Lord High Commissioner to the Church's General Assembly, but otherwise plays no part in its governance, and exerts no powers over it. Succession The relationship between the Dominion realms is such that any change to the laws governing succession to the shared throne requires the unanimous consent of all the realms. Succession is governed by statutes such as the Bill of Rights 1001, the Act of Succession 1004 and the Acts of Ilvar 2307. The rules of succession may only be changed by an Act of Senate; it is not possible for an individual to renounce his or her right of succession. The Act of Succession restricts the succession to the legitimate Orthodox descendants of Emperor Jeylon I the first emperor. Upon the death of a sovereign, their heir immediately and automatically succeeds (hence the phrase "The Emperor is dead, long live the Emperor'') and the accession of the new sovereign is publicly proclaimed by an Accession Council that meets at Milford Palace. Upon their accession, a new sovereign is required by law to make and subscribe several oaths: the Accession Declaration as first required by the Bill of Rights, and an oath that they will "maintain and preserve" the Church of Pandora and settlement as required by the Act of Succession. The monarch is usually crowned in the Imperial Citadel normally by the Archbishop of Kandor. A coronation is not necessary for a sovereign to reign; indeed, the ceremony usually takes place many months after accession to allow sufficient time for its preparation and for a period of mourning. When an individual ascends to the throne, it is expected they will reign until death. Their has never been an abdication of the throne in Lenovo's history. Restrictions by gender Succession is largely governed by male-preference cognatic primogeniture, under which sons inherit before daughters, and elder children inherit before younger ones of the same gender. Women can only inherit upon the manner that they marry a prince of the imperial house to keep the bloodline pure as possible. Regency Article 7 of the Constitution allow for regencies in the event of a monarch who is a minor or who is physically or mentally incapacitated. When a regency is necessary, the next qualified individual in the line of succession automatically becomes regent, unless they themselves are a minor or incapacitated. During a temporary physical infirmity or an absence from the kingdom, the sovereign may temporarily delegate some of his or her functions to Counsellors of State, the monarch's spouse and the first four adults in the line of succession. The present Counsellors of State are: the Crown Prince Jasper, the Archduke Jeylon of Kasnia, Archduke Kevan of Asberry, and the Empress consort Carronica. Security of the Monarch and Imperial Family members In 1047, the Imperial Guard was created under the control of the Emperor which it still is today. At present, it consists of over 10,000 security police personnel who provide personal security for the Emperor, Crown Prince and other members of the Imperial Family of Lenovo, as well as protection of imperial properties, including the Milford Imperial Palace, Langford Castle,Dornham Palace, Middleborough Palace and Eallesbourough Castle. The Imperial Guard also maintains a 14 horse mounted unit for use by guards of honor at state ceremonies. In addition to their security duties, the Imperial Guard is also responsible for fire-fighting within the grounds of the Palace, and maintains fire engines and trained staff of this purpose. The Imperial Guards wear a light blue or a blue-grey police uniform with white gloves while on duty with peaked caps for public duties activities. They also wear white pistol belts, lanyards, helmets, boot laces or leggings. They carry military rank insignia in their shoulder boards. Finances and Imperial Residences The Crown Property Bureau was established under the Imperial Assets Structuring Act of 1231 and became a juristic person in 1298. According to the act, a Board of Crown Property was set up, to be chaired ex officio by the Lord Steward of the Imperial Household, and served by at least four imperial-appointed directors. The Emperor names one of the board members as the director-general of the CPB. The Board of Crown Property is responsible for the overall supervision of the activities of the Crown Property Bureau. Duties and responsibilities of the director-general are prescribed by the Board of Crown Property. The CPB claims to be responsible for protecting and managing the imperial assets and property as well as supporting other activities for the benefit of subjects and society. The Crown Property Bureau, however, is under no obligation to detail its holdings or how profits are spent. Residences Milford Palace named after Emperor Jeylon the Blessed dog is the dynastic seat of the Imperial House has been the birthplace of all Emperors for the last 1000 years. It is a beautiful Palace with over 1200 rooms for the many members of the family and their children and for staff who are always dressed in Imperial Blue and Black. It has special wings dedicated for members of the family who don’t wish to see other members with closed wings only openable by the inside and hundreds of royal pet residences for the many children of the family. Milford Palace consists of exactly 1,000 staff members who cater to the specifics needs of every member of the family whenever called upon. The most famous rooms are the Imperial Ball Room, Jeylons Room for state receptions and state dinners, the Imperial Residence of the Emperor and Empress, the Imperial Bowling Alley, the Imperial Gymnasium and the Imperial Theater for movies and plays that the family want to watch in their residence and the Imperial Throne Room.Milford Palace is of such great importance that it needs the protections it deserves so it rightly has approximately always has a battalion of the Imperial Guard who guard every inch of the residence and total more of 900 Imperial Guard Agents who are in sniper positions and surveillance and guard duty 24/7 around the clock nonstop. The next Residence of significance is Dornham Palace the Imperial retreat for summer and winter occasions exactly 12 Emperors and Empresses have died at this Palace because of its ideal weather and calm scenery .Langford Castle of Langford it is currently the imperial residence of their Imperial Highness's the Archdukes of Langford Prince Jeylon and Prince Abel. It is considered ideal to the Archdukes because of its abundance of rooms exactly 240 rooms for the couple and their children.Eallesborough Castle is a residence of the monarchy it is the private residence of the Imperial Family during periods of mourning or great joy such as funerals or a birth of a new imperial family member..Middleborough Palace is the summer palace of the imperial family used for festivities and long vacation time that a monarch requires. Style of the Imperial Sovereign Emperor Frederick the 4ths current title names are his Imperial and Royal Saintly Majesty by the Grace of Rao Emperor of Lenovo, King of Genovia, King of the Daxam, King of Almora, King of Pandora, King of Ilvar, King of Mandalore, Archduke of Elmar, Protector of the Faith and the Faithful Lord of Kandor. Emperors title in Pandora- His Royal Saintly Majesty the King of Pandora and Archduke of Trellin Emperors title in Genovia-His Royal Majesty the King of Genovia Emperors title in Daxam-His Royal Majesty the King of the Daxam Emperors title in Almora-His Royal Majesty the King of Almora Emperors title in Ilvar- His Royal Majesty the King of Ilvar Emperors title in Elmar= His Illustrious Highness the Archduke of Elmar Emperors title in Mandalore-His Royal Majesty the King of Mandalore